


Miss Lamb

by Lumos_fiction



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, Teacher/Student, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind has a crush on her science teacher, Miss Lamb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly apologize for any spelling errors, I will try my best to correct them.
> 
> Also I was scrolling through tumblr and that's how I got this idea (It was a prompt)

Rosalind Lutece was one of the smartest students in her year. Rosa being 17, you'd never think twice about her or her sexuality. Little did people know, but she was a lesbian. Yes, the girl who was mastering all her classes, especially science, was gay.

Rosalind held her books to her chest as she walked quickly to her science class. She was late. She was never late. Today she had gotten distracted on her break, which she was writing her name as 'Rosalind Lamb' in her note book.

The redheaded British girl walked into her class and sat down.  
Miss Lamb(or Sofia as Rosalind called her in her notes), he or science teacher, had her back turned as she wrote on the board. She was the youngest teacher in the whole school, being 23.

"You're late Miss Lutece," Miss Lamb turned around, looking over the top of her glasses, "why is that?"

Rosalind's face heated up, making her freckled more prominent on her cheeks. "I..I get distracted Miss.." She mumbled. Usually Rosalind was confident when answering and talking to Miss Lamb, but today was different.

Miss Lamb just turned back to the board. The class went on. She didn't look at Rosalind for the rest of the class. 

Rosalind tried to raise her hand at ever question that was asked, but she was ignored every time. Something about with made Rosalind shift uncomfortably in her seat.

The bell rang. It was the end of the day. Rosalind was ready to go home and try to do some studying about Quantum Physics. The redhead slowly got out of her seat and was about to leave when she was stopped by Miss Lamb. 

"Rosalind, please, sit back down. I need to speak with you."

Rosalind bit her lip and sat back down, putting her books in front of her. She watched as the classroom slowly empty.

Miss Lamb closed the door once everyone was gone.  
"Tell me, Rosalind. Why were you really late?" She asked as she sat on the top of her own desk.

"I told you Miss Lamb-"

"Please, you can call me Sofia," Sofia gave a small Rosa a small smile.

Rosalind blushed and gave a small nod.  
"S-Sofia," she stuttered, loving the way her name felt on her tongue, "I told you, I had gotten distracted with my studies."

"Are you sure that's the truth?" Sofia seemed to be sitting in a way that was seductive to Rosalind. Rosalind's eyes went over her teachers body. Her blouse was right around her chest and she skirt was just above her knees. Her legs were crossed.

"Rosalind?" Sofia grinned at her student.

"S-sorry, what did you asked?" Rosalind's face turned red.

Sofia chuckled, "Come here." She motioned for Rosa to come in front of her. Rosalind slowly got out of her seat and went over to Sofia.

"You know Rosalind, you are a very bright student," Sofia gently grabbed Rosalind's hand and pulled her closer as she uncrossed her legs, "you are a very beautiful one too.." Her fingers gently ran down Rosalind's arm.

Rosalind swallowed nervously. Something about this whole scenario was turning her on. She had to admit, she had fantasized about Miss Lamb keeping her after class. But there was no way that this was going to turn into one of her fantasies.

Sofia grabbed Rosalind's tie on her uniform, pulling her closer.

"You are..." Sofia breathed, "hot." She grinned, pressing her lips to the redheads.

Rosalind whimpered before kissing her back. She didn't think about what she was doing, she just loved the feeling.

Sofia let go of her tie and grabbed her hips, pulling Rosalind on to her lap.

Sofia slipped her tongue into the younger girls mouth.

Rosalind could feel heat growing between her legs as their tongues intertwined. 

Their lips soon parted and Sofia gave Rosalind a huge smirk. "I know why you were late," she nipped at her bottom lip, "you were thinking of me, weren't you?"

"Yes..." Rosalind whispered.

Sofia started to feel up Rosalind's legs and pushing up her skirt. Rosalind put her head into Sofia's neck. 

Sofia chuckled and pulled at Rosalind's underwear before her pulling her fingers away. She grabbed her hips and moved her up more. She helped Rosalind move her hips.

Rosa let out a small moan and Sofia grinned. "Please, I'd love to hear more." She whispered, moving a little so Rosalind was grinding against her leg.

Rosalind moaned a little more. Sofia took Rosa's hands and placed them on her chest, "you can touch." She smirked. Her hands slowly rubbed her teachers breasts, causing her to moan.

Rosalind's face was red as she rocked her hips and played with her chest.

Sofia grinned and pushed Rosalind away. "How about we continue this tomorrow?" She gave a wink.

All Rosalind could think of was how much of a tease she was. She gave a small nod and a smirk formed on her lips.


End file.
